


The inevitable

by BloodBay



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: A brief one though, Angst, Barbossa's blissfully unaware, Character Death In Dream, Feelings, Heartbreak, Jack sees the future I guess, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBay/pseuds/BloodBay
Summary: Jack has special dreams that he has ignored all his life, until one of them hits harder than ever." Every tip of the ship makes Jack only more miserable in the hell inside his head, and no matter how many times it happens, it feels just as real. The sea is opening up like a mouth of a huge whale, water pouring down the sides. The ship is on the verge of falling yet safe, unlike some of its residents. "
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer work involving these two in the making but I have no idea if/when I'm gonna get it done so, a here's a short angst.  
> (I'm sick as shit and wrote this in one go.)

Ever since Jack started to form his long-term memory his dreams had been filled with flashbacks, omens and predicaments. Not always visions of great treasures but most likely tragedy, be it small or big. He was a very young lad when he first decided not to let these dreams control him. Not after he had had a dream about a big wave swallowing him up and the constant worry of it made him trip and fall into the briny deep by his own chords. Though it only made him realize he can still change his own fate, and who cares if ignoring these dreams have led to shipwreck, abandonment, bad decisions, insanity and even death?

He's the captain of his own fate, right? 

Pitch black storm at sea, hitting aggressively against a black ship with black sails. Every tip of the ship makes Jack only more miserable in the hell inside his head, and no matter how many times it happens, it feels just as real. The sea is opening up like a mouth of a huge whale, water pouring down the sides. The ship is on the verge of falling yet safe, unlike some of its residents. 

Jack's chest begins to tighten. He's watching from above yet it feels like he's the one being forced under water, drowned. He feels cold and alone. Pain surges from his heartstrings and punctures his lungs before he can yell. Something very dear to him is being taken away, and he cannot stop it. 

The ship creaks menacingly and finally Jack bolts upright. He's gasping for breath, one hand on his heaving chest that's still burning with nonexistent pressure, he coughs dryly. Cold sweat slides down his neck and back. It's too dark for him to see but he feels around the bed next to him until his hand makes contact with the person next to him. Barbossa sleeps heavy and unaware of Jack's pain, reckless with his wine. Slowly his snores overcome the ringing and thumping in Jack's ears and he can focus on his breathing. 

It makes him sick sometimes that Barbossa's the only person to ever calm him down so fast, even without making an effort. He isn't supposed to let these things get to him. He puts his head in his hands and thinks. 

So it must be him, the one he's going to lose. No one else…he doesn't have anyone else. Barbossa has other people too, they were there as well, everyone who's worth a penny to the old salt. As well as someone Jack didn't recognize. A young woman, she didn't show her face but she bled sorrow, blue, everything about her felt blue. Then so was the sea, and Barbossa, his eyes. Jack wasn't blue although stricken with sorrow, he was an outsider. 

Suddenly the sick feeling overtook everything else and he had to get out of the bed. He walked back and forth in the cabin, tried to pour a glass of rum but his hands shook too much. The waves crashed against furiously again and the whole bottle slipped out his hand, crashing onto the floor. For a second he hoped the sea had drowned the sound out but then Barbossa lifted his head in the darkness. Jack panicked and ran out to the deck in nothing but his nightwear. 

The deck was as slippery as an eel. He determinedly walked across it to the taffrail and stared into the open storming sea, nothing visible but the white foam. He felt like throwing up, and not because of sea sickness 'cause that's something a pirate can't get, but because reality was setting in and he preferred to stay carefree. The dreams…it had been years since he had took one seriously, and it crushed him into pieces. He felt hopeless. 

Over the storm he hears his name being called but he'd rather stay here for the night, or the decade. 

"Jack!" Hector's strong voice carries to his ears and he finally turns. Hector stands unbothered by the wind and the rain and the sea. He holds out his hand, just a little. "Get yer ass back inside." He commands and Jack actually smiles, amused. "No can do, mate." As the ship moves down again Jack dares to step towards the other captain. He gets to him just about before almost slipping, if it wasn't for Hector catching him by the waist. The man looks annoyed but his eyes are curious as they search for an answer for all this. 

"Go back inside, and miss all this?" Jack grins and gestures around them just as the sky rumbles. He grabs Hector by his shirt and tries to tug him along. 

"I think you ought to calm down before we both end up Kraken feed." 

Just then the black pearl tilts dangerously and Jack feels his heart sink. Why are Hector's eyes so goddamn blue. He drags him in for a kiss, that could damn near be their last one, because Jack doesn't dare to long for him much longer, there's someone else out there. His true treasure. 

As Hector accepts the affection, uncaring of the couple hands moving about to keep the ship from falling apart. Jack hates to admit it but with this peace of mind the storm begins to die down, and he wonders how much of it was actually him. The ship stops rocking violently and the harsh rain turns into soft patter. When they part Hector looks at him again but less annoyed. "Calm down, Jackie." 

It's really something that with how reckless they were being, no one went overboard. "Thank god for sea legs, ay?" Jack tries. Unamused, Hector grabs his arm and ushers him back towards the cabin. 

"A couple claps of thunder then perhaps?"


End file.
